


The Azkaban Rock

by VulgarMercury



Series: StarPrince Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Day 7: Caught, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Snirius Discord's StarPrince Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarMercury/pseuds/VulgarMercury
Summary: Day 7: CaughtSet in that short period where Sirius and Severus might've both been incarcerated at Azkaban during the first war (timeline probably not correct, oh well).They've found themselves locked away in the same cage. Not entirely happy about having to share the space, they still manage to come together in an attempt to connect with someone else.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: StarPrince Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956820
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50
Collections: StarPrince Kinktober 2020





	The Azkaban Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this one, it's simple but I think I stayed true to the characters and how they might behave in that situation. 
> 
> Also the title is a reference to Jailhouse Rock because I'm silly lol (the only dancing they do is the horizontal tango if you catch my drift.)

Unbelieve. Severus fucking Snape was here, in Azkaban. Of all places to have to see each other once again! And if  _ that _ wasn’t bad enough, they had been confined to the same cell. If Sirius hadn’t been so tired he might’ve considered falling back on his old habit of tormenting the little git. The use of energy just wasn’t really worth it though. 

Thankfully Snape had done good to keep to himself for the last few days. Exchanging just a few words here and there. He was probably just as displeased with the arrangement as Sirius was. That was just fine by him. Nevermind that he had been hoping and praying to be given a cellmate for months now, this wasn’t exactly what he was expecting. Suppose that’s what he got for having hope in such a hopeless place. Knowing the Dementors they must have sensed that pairing them up would increase their misery, the evil shits. 

About a couple of weeks into their shared internment, Sirius awakens in the middle of the night. He’s stirred by a sound that seems familiar. The sound of a man wanking as quietly as possible just a few feet away.  _ No.  _ He thinks. He tries not to be obvious. His curiosity gets the best of him though.  _ Not Snape.  _ But those measured movements, the little strained sighs of pleasure. It was unmistakable. He had caught his old nemesis pleasuring himself across the dark room. Moonlight seeping in through the barred windows dimly exposing Snape’s midnight escapade. 

It was hard to fathom Snape having some kind of sex drive, well in fact he didn’t really think Snape capable of  _ those _ kinds of things. Like affection or touch. Those are things actual  _ normal  _ people do. And Snape was some too high and mighty, untouchable, little prat, too good for those kind of hedonistic acts. To think he would sully his hands with something so filthy as wanking was really just rocking Sirius’ world. And it was especially distressing now that his own dick was starting to throb and harden in response. 

Before he could think it through, the words just spill from Sirius’ mouth, “What are you doing?” 

Snape froze and seemed to have turned his head towards Sirius’ direction across the dingy cell. 

What an idiot he was. He hadn't wanted him to stop. He completely ruined the mood! Merlin,  _ mood?  _ What the hell was he thinking. This was Snape for god’s sake. This wasn’t supposed to be hot but why was he so damn turned on by all this?

“Go back to sleep, Black.” He finally responded in that deep voice of his. Clearly, he was avoiding the question. 

“Were you just…”

“That’s none of your business.”

“I don’t mind you know. Perfectly natural, was just curious is all.” 

“I would really like to not be having this conversation right now.” 

“Right, right.” 

There was a pregnant silence. Sirius deeply regretted opening his mouth. He always ruined perfectly good things by talking, to think he could have heard Snape’s orgasm noises.  _ Ugh, what is wrong with you?  _ This place really could drive a person mad. He supposed maybe there was no point in resisting the madness of the situation, there were so few moments of pleasure in this place. Why ruin a perfectly nice opportunity?  _ To hell with it _ , he thought. 

“Mind if I -uh, you know- it kinda put me in the mood after hearing you.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Please, don’t make me use that worn out pun.” 

There was a pause. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn’t quite understand why he found this all so erotic but it was the most excitement he’d have since arriving. 

“I don’t care what you do,” Snape finally answered. 

That certainly meant that he did care, and that he was actually somewhat intrigued, if Sirius had to guess. This only intensified his arousal. 

Sirius swallowed, he couldn’t believe he was doing this but he really wanted to. His hand slowly moved from where it laid on his stomach to cup his growing erection. He began to rub himself, encouraging his cock to grow harder. He didn’t try to suppress the little sighs of pleasure. He wanted Snape to hear him, wanted to let him know it was okay. That they deserved to feel pleasure in this ungodly place. 

He could sense the tension in the room. Snape was trying to stay very still and very quiet. He must have been nervous or confused. Sirius wasn’t sure, whatever the case he still found it very hot to have someone listening to him. 

He shoved his hand down his trousers, wrapping his hand around his now fully mast cock. Rubbing it slowly, really savoring the sensation that ran from the tip of his cock down to the base. His ab muscles contracting with each little upper thrust of his hips. He groaned. And he could hear Snape was breathing a bit heavy as well. He was still motionless but he must have been aroused. 

“You can keep touching yourself too,” Sirius whispered to him breathlessly. 

Snape let out a little whimper which had gone straight to Sirius’ cock. He bit his lip hard. He wanted nothing more than for Snape to join him now. For them to reach climax together. 

His silent wish was granted just a few moments later. Confirmed by the sound of Snape rubbing his dick at a quick pace. Sirius really enjoyed a slow and steady wank to the finish but it seemed that Snape was in a bit of a hurry to reach his own release. Sirius let out a soft chuckle. He felt incredible for the first time in so long. He couldn’t believe it was thanks to this stuck up Slytherin, the one he made fun of for all those years. 

Sirius used his other hand to take hold of his bollocks, giving them a little squeeze to add to the sensation. It took him entirely by surprise when he let out a moan and softly called out, “Severus.” 

This must have caught Snape off-guard as well since the beautifully pornographic noises he was making stopped once more. Something twisted deep inside of Sirius’ gut, he really blew it now. His stupid mouth was always getting him in trouble. 

He slowed down for a moment, he wasn’t sure what to say but he tried to fix it, “Sorry. Please -keep going.” 

Again, there was a pause. The air tense with unease. 

“Is this some kind of trick, Black?” 

_ Trick?  _ Incredible. Only this paranoid bastard would come to that sort of conclusion. Sirius never met a man more insufferable than Severus Snape, he was sure of it. Even a perfectly pleasant moment shared between them had to be questioned and examined and just ruined. Sirius tried to put aside the anger that was at risk of bubbling up. This is exactly why it was so hard to be around the greasy haired troll. You tried to get close and he’d just tear down every attempt at civility. Not that Sirius ever made much of an effort in that department, he had to admit. But right now, he had to try, he really couldn’t end this night with blue balls. And dammit, he was gonna make sure that this was as good for Snape as it was for him. 

“No, Snape. I really am getting off on this.”

“Ah.”

It seemed it wasn’t enough because the awkwardness still laid heavy in the air. 

“If this is too weird for you-”

“No...I’m,” Snape clears his throat, “I’m just confused. I thought you hated me.” 

“Yeah, kinda. But you hate me too.”

“That’s right.” 

“In here though, who gives a fuck, right?”

“I...suppose.” 

“So -uh,”

“Yes?”

“Could we get on with it?” 

Snape doesn’t say anything else, but confirmation comes with the sound of his movements and his breathing and Sirius goes right back into his own blissful stroking. Masturbating in tangent with Snape.  _ Amazing.  _

Though, now that perhaps things have been cleared up, Sirius was starting to feel a little bit more bold. It was so cold and lonely in this awful place, and touching himself to these sounds was incredible but he was always a bit of a greedy bastard. He could take another risk, “Mind if I join you...over there?” As expected this earns another pause of contemplation. Snape almost sounds bashful when he replies, “I don’t mind.” 

Sirius nearly jumps off his cot in his eagerness. Snape tries to make room on the narrow bed. And then they were lying together face to face in the darkness of their cell. The heat of their breath intermingling, Sirius' whole body was buzzing with excited nervousness. 

“I want to kiss,” Sirius states matter-of-factually. 

“Fine.” 

Sirius swallows hard, he couldn’t believe he was about to do this but it had been so long since he had touched someone much less kissed them. He leans in, the kiss was tentative, explorative. Far more shy than he had expected either of them to be. But perhaps this was a lot for either of them to do, especially with one another. It felt nice though so he kept going, Snape responding in an encouraging way. He was deeply pleased when he felt Snape lick his bottom lip, he was getting into it as well now. Sirius followed suit and deepened the kiss. They tasted one another, the kiss slow and lazy and far more incredible than Sirius was really prepared for. He moaned into it, Snape reacted by pressing his body closer to his. 

Sirius placed a hand on Snape’s hip, anchoring him there as he rutted himself against Snape’s trouser-ed cock. Even through the layers of clothes it felt like fireworks had set off in an explosion of pleasure. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” Sirius moaned between kisses. 

They rocked into one another like this while they kissed. If the rest of his time in Azkaban was spent like this then Sirius felt he could survive it. 

Snape placed his hand behind Sirius' nec, pressing him deeper into their kiss which was becoming more frantic by the moment. 

Sirius hooked his thumb around the band of Snape’s trousers and tugged at them. Snape got the message and shifted to ease the process. 

Sirius copied the motion and released his cock from it’s entrapment. Then they were aligned, cock against cock. Both of them dripping and throbbing against one another. Rocking in unison, intensifying the incredible sensations of being touched. 

The pull of climax ever mounting. Sirius took a hold of Snape’s pert arse and ground down against him. They moaned into each other’s mouths. Snape was tugging at his hair now. Their bodies moving against each other with an unbelievable level of eroticism. And then Sirius was cumming, his buttock clenching, his body quivering with the intensity of it. And Snape began to shoot his load too. Covering each other’s cocks with their semen. 

They went limb against one another, somehow ending up in an embrace. Sirius's face buried into Snape’s neck. Each tried to regain their composure. 

“That was amazing,” Sirius breathlessly whispered. 

Snape could only manage an affirming grunt in response. 

Sirius decided to rest his eyes for just a moment before pulling away for the comfort of his own bed. But he failed to open his eyes again until the break of dawn. There in the morning light he found himself still tangled in an embrace with Snape. Sirius looked at his face while he continued to snooze. Snape was actually quite good looking when he wasn't scowling, he thought. Sirius planted a little kiss on Snape's cheek before carefully slipping out of his grip. Sirius could feel the shift in the air, it meant that the Dementors were making their rounds. And he certainly didn’t want them to get caught like  _ this _ . He'd been asking for a cellmate for ages, and he wasn't willing to jeopardize that. 


End file.
